Titán
|birth_place = Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Gran Cochisse El Satánico |debut = 2008 |retired = }} Titán (Born September 15, 1990 in Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, who is working for the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) portraying a tecnico ("Good guy") wrestling character. Titan's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. He previously worked under the ring name Palacio Negro from 2008 to 2011. Professional wrestling career In lucha libre it is traditional to keep the true identify of a masked wrestler a secret, not revealing their real names and oftentimes not revealing what previous ring names they have competed under, at times the officially listed debut date indicates when a wrestler began wearing a specific mask and using a name, not the professional wrestling debut. Palacio Negro (2008–2011) He made his professional wrestling debut under the name "Palacio Negro" ("The Dark Palace"), a name inspired by El Palacio Negro de Lecumberri, an infamous prison in Mexico that once housed Pancho Villa. Initially he worked in Guadalajara, Jalisco, home of one of Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's main wrestling schools. In 2009 Palacio Negro teamed up with Guerrero Samurai to participate in a locally promoted Torneo Tanque Dantes ("The Tank Dantes Tournament") in honor of Alfonso "Tank" Dantés. The duo won four matches in total and lost only one, which was enough to win the tournament. CMLL indicated that they had plans for Palacio Negro and wanted to move him up the ranks of the promotion when he was booked to win an eight-man Infierno en el Ring steel cage match, earning the rings to removed Azrael's mask as per the Lucha de Apuestas ("Bet match") stipulation. The cage match also include a wrestler who would be his future tag team partner, Metal Blanco Palacio Negro remained in Guadalajara for most of 2009, gaining more in ring experience and continuing to train under Gran Cochisse and El Satánico Throughout mid-2009 Palacio Negro had an opportunity to challenge for the locally promoted Occidente Welterweight Championship, but was eliminated in the tournament to crown a new champion by eventual winner Ángel del Mal, he would later be unsuccessful in a title match against Ángel del Mal. By the end of 2010 Palacio Negro, along with Metal Blanco made their wrestling debut in Mexico City, appearing at CMLL's main arena Arena Mexico. The duo teamed up with Sagrado in a tournament to determine the number one contenders for the Mexican National Trios Championship. The team was successful, advancing to the finals by defeating Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Loco Max and Skándalo) and Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Euforia, Nosferatu and Pólvora). In the finals the team lost to Ángel de Oro, Diamante and Rush, who would go on to win the championship. From this point forward Palacio Negro began making regular appearances in Arena Mexico. Palacio Negro was teamed up with the veteran Averno to participate in the 2011 Gran Alternativa tournament, where a rookie and a veteran teams up. The team defeated Black Warrior and Lestat in the first round and the team of Negro Casas and Puma King in the quarter finals. The team lost to Máscara Dorada and Metal Blanco in the semi final match. Following the Gran Alternativa tournament Palacio Negro was entered in CMLL's Forjando un Ídolo ("Forging an Idol") tournament along with a number of other young wrestlers, all trying to make a name for themselves. Palacio defeated Rey Cometa but lost to Ángel de Oro and Rey Escorpión, only earning three points in the tournament, not enough to advance out of the preliminary round. In late 2011 Palacio Negro entered CMLL's most prestigious annual tournament the Leyenda de Plata ("Silver Legend"), he was eliminated by his long time tag team partner Metal Blanco early in the match. On September 30, 2011 Palacio Negro was one of 14 men putting their mask or hair on the line in an Infierno en el Ring steel cage match, the match (which also included Metal Blanco, Toscano, Guerrero Maya, Jr., Ángel de Plata, Delta, Okumura, Leono, Yoshihashi, Leo, Maléfico, Sagrado and Pólvora) ended when Palacio Negro pinned Loco Max, forcing Max to be shaved bald after the match. Titán (2011–present) Palacio Negro and Metal Blanco stopped appearing in Mexico City in early November 2011 in preparation for being repackaged with new masks and ring names. The two were reintroduced as Titán (Palacio Negro) and Tritón (Metal Blanco), presented as new versions of characters used in the early 1990s in CMLL. The two were teamed up with Shocker, backing him up in a storyline feud against Atlantis, Guerrero Maya, Jr., and Delta, collectively known as Los Reyes del Atlantida ("The Kings of Atlantis"). Metro was originally announced as part of the group, but did not appear with the team outside of a press conference. The storyline with Los Reyes was dropped only a few weeks later when Shocker was taken off the shows for personal reasons. Titán took part in the 2012 Reyes del Aire tournament, but was eliminated as the fourth out of 18 wrestlers. CMLL held a Torneo Sangre Nueva ("New Blood Tournament"), similar in concept of the Forjando un Ídolo tournament, and Titán was the last man eliminated by eventual tournament winner Dragon Lee. He teamed with Máscara Dorada but lost in the first round to eventual tournament winners El Terrible and Euforia. After being unsuccessful in both the Forjando un Ídolo and the Sangre Nueva tournaments Titán entered CMLL's En Busca de un Ídolo ("In search of an Idol"). The tournament used a point system that allowed fans to vote online, allowing Titán to advance to the second round despite only winning one of his four first round matches. The fan support propelled Titán to the final, where he defeated Euforia to claim his first major victory. As part of his reward for winning the tournament he was given a title match for the CMLL World Middleweight Championship against Dragón Rojo, Jr. on the July 21 Super Viernes Show, but was unsuccessful in the match. Titán would later defeat En Busca de un Ídolo rival Pólvora to win the Mexican National Welterweight Championship Another prize that Titán earned by winning the En Busca de un Ídolo tournament was to wrestle on all three [[Fantasticamania 2013|2013 Fantasticamania]] shows, an annual series of shows held in Japan and co-promoted with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). During the show series Titán worked with and against NJPW wrestlers such as Tama Tonga, Jushin Liger, Tiger Mask IV, Bushi, and Ishii. In early 2013 Titán suffered a herniated disc during a match, an injury that forced CMLL to vacate the Welterweight Championship on March 20, 2013. Titán made his in-ring return in April and was soon after announced as being the sole Mexican participant in NJPW's 2013 Best of the Super Juniors tournament (BOSJ) based on his performance during the Fantasticamania series of shows in January 2013. Titán ended up winning three of his eight matches in the tournament, finishing second to last in his block. Back in CMLL on June 30, Titán, La Máscara, and Rush defeated Los Invasores (Kráneo, Mr. Águila and Psicosis) to win the Mexican National Trios Championship. On December 1, Titán regained the Mexican National Welterweight Championship from Averno. From January 14 to 19, 2014, Titán took part in his second Fantasticamania tour with New Japan Pro Wrestling, working mostly undercard matches. On February 18, Titán, La Máscara and Rush lost the Mexican National Trios Championship to La Peste Negra (El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas). The name Titan in lucha libre Several luchadors have used the name Titán in lucha libre in addition to the current CMLL wrestler. *Fishman – used the ring name in 1970 and 1971 * Máscara Año 2000 – used the name in 1977 before adopting his more well known moniker. *Jack Victory – the first man to work as Titán in CMLL. *Comando Ruso – took over the name and mask in CMLL, 1992 to 1994. *Titán, Jr. – character based on the Comando Ruso version of Titan *''Titan del Espacio'' ("Titan of Space") – unrelated to any other Titán character. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Titanics'' (Handspring back flip into a victory roll) **''Tornillo'' (Springboard double/triple corkscrew plancha) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 time, Current) **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) – La Máscara and Rush **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (2 times) **Occidente Middleweight Championship (1 time) **En Busca de un Ídolo (2012) **Torneo Tanque Dantes (2009) – with Guerrero Samurai II Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1990 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Tavonet alumni Category:Promociones Tragedias alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers